Bea's Adventure of Life
by kadienewberg
Summary: Bea's going through everything a normal popular girl goes through. Best friends, cute guys, and a evil girl trying to take her spot. But when two hot new guys come to her school, her whole life goes upside down. AU, humanized.
1. Chapter 1

~Bea~

I wake up to the sound of my mother chripping at me to get up in her usual happy voice. I groan and yell an okay back at her. I walk over to my walk-in-closet and what I want to wear.

_**Buzz Buzz Buzz!**_

I looked over at my computer at see that I have a video request. I flop down on my bed a see That its from my BFF's, Chelsea, Kimberly, Esmerelda, and Joy.

"Heyyyy Bea." My friends said in unison, I smiled at them.

"Heyy guys, you all ready for another wonderful day at school?" Kimberly giggled at me and the other girls smirked.

"Bea your only saying that because we are the most popular girls there." Kimberly laughed at me some more and then Chelsea told starting telling us about something.

"Beaa have you heard, there are going to be two new boys." Chelsea said, I gasped and the other girls squeled. We haven't had new kids sense Samantha, and she was a totally fake who ditched us to hang out with the cheerleaders and now we hate her but we are all still popular, she even tries to talk about us. Fake whore.

"Well c'mon Chels tell us about them." Esmerelda asked and then sneazed, poor thing always has slim coming out of her nose.

"Okay so what I heard from Veronica who heard from Randy who heard from the principal, that there are two hot twin brothers coming to live out by themself."

"Whoa so your saying like adults?!" I asked her, she nodded. Wow, I always wanted to find a mature guy who can take care of himself.

"Yeah Beaaa this is like the total package for all of us." Chelsea said.

"Do you know what their like?" Esmerelda sneazed again.

"Well from what I heard, one guy has a mohawk and blue eyes and is a total babe with muscle from being on the football team."

"What did he play?" Kimberly asked.

"Quaterback." Chelsea said in a slow whisper. We all squeled again, we liked all hot football playing guys but the quaterback's always seemed to be in control, which we like.

"Oh swoon, what's the other guy like if this one is so good looking." Kimbelry said loved-strucked

"Oh this guy was school president, had the best grades and was on the basketball team, so he is like smart hot kind of guy." Chelsea drolled on.

"Looks! Chels, give us what he looks like!" Esmerelda asked happily, Chelsea smirked at us knowing that we were loving this new information.

"Well Bea..." all the girls looked at me, my faced got shocked and Chelsea's smirk got wider. "This guy has green eys!" We all gasped, I love guys with green eyes, and my friends knew it. "And kinda a fro." We all sighed, by the looks of it these guys will be in our group, you know the populars.

"...But what about Samantha?" Joy's deep voice asked everyone for the first time. What are we going to do about her?

"Well I guess we-" I started to explain

"Bea! are you ready for school!" I got annoyed that my mother interupted me, but I looked down at myself and saw that I was still in my Pj's. I looked at the other girls and saw that they weren't dressed either.

"Girls let me get beautiful and I'll pick you up?" I told them

"Kay Bea." They said in unison.

"Okay so we'll tal-" again I was interupted by mother again but she sounded a little frustrated.

"BEA!"

"I coming mom!" I yelled back to her. I waved at the girls and and went back to my closet. I ended up with my orange and yellow dress with red heels. I brushed my red hair and put on _some_ make up, I am not a cake face. I then walk downstairs to see my mother taping her foot and my father drinking his coffe.

"Beatrice." Oh no my full name, well its time for my ah-mazing acting.

"Sorry mom, you know the girls. They just held me up, I promise it won't happen again." I put my head down for special effect, after a minute I hear her sigh.

"Bea you know when you have to leave, now if you go outside now the limo we'll be there." Did I forget to mention that I'm rich.

"Kay mom." I grap an apple and get outside and tell the driver to pick up my friends along the way. When all the girls are here, we go back on the topic of the new boys and how to keep away Samantha and her evil gang of cheerleaders.

"Well you know what, how about we call Veronica? So owe's us a favor anyway for helping her not get caught by Baldam for her having sex with, Jock, _on school property_." Kimberly suggested. Me and Chelsea looked at each other and thought about for a minute 'till she shook her head.

"No we need to use that for when we have another chance to blackmail her." I nodded along with other girls and we went back to our thinking.

~Ocar~

I looked around our new apartment. It took me and Milo and whole week to put it how we like, and now we are getting ready for our new school. If only he wouldn't take so long.

"Milo come on! Its our first day and _your _going to make us late!" I yelled at him frustarated, I heard his deep playful laugh and minute later.

"Come on bro, its the first day for us, you never know how they treat the new kids." he laughed as he came upstairs with his backpack, I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever, lets just go." We walked out of our place and straight to his car.

When we _finally _got to school, (late might I add because he wanted to stop for a breakfest burrito) we walked inside and saw that no one was in the halls, _maybe in class_? We walked into the front office and saw a blonde girl with lime green eyes, filing her nails.

I cleared my throut so she can acknowledge us.

"My mom, the SECRETARY, will be back later, so buzz off." She said in a annoyed voice without looking up at us, I can tell Milo was getting frustarated too because he stop eating and turned to glare at her.

"Well sadly we need help now, because were new." Milo slowly told her in a angry voice.

She looked up and gasped. What's up with her? I looked over at Milo and seemed confused too but he was also smirking.

"Oh well I'm s-sorry, I can do it for you, o-or with you...with helping! Oh! and my name is Veronica." She stuttered and blushed and me and Milo smirked, she blushed even harder. So I decided to mess with her.

I came down to look her in the face more, since she was really short and whispered to her. "Its okay we need find our lockers and classes and we can be on our way." She looked awe strucked and I heard Milo snickering.

"S-sure." She gave us what we needed and we left the office in a swift move.

"HaHa! glad to see you still go it in you bro!" Milo laughed, his voice booming through the halls.

I chuckled, "Yeah thanks Milo but your going to get us in trouble with your big mouth." he smiled at me and we found our lockers, there was somebody eleses in between ours.

"Well it says that we have ." I read to Milo, he nodded and we found the class we were looking for.

~Bea~

Me and the girl's still couldn't think of anything to keep Samantha away from the new boys. We were in Ms. Baldam's class and usual her big pregnant self was being boring and trying to track down her baby-daddy. I looked over at Chelsea and asked what she was doing. Told me she was texting her on and off again boyfriend 'Steve Jackson'. Kimberly was completly in love the guy at one period. He's cute but a real bore.

That's when the door open and the most beautiful guys walked in. I looked at the girls and they looked at me. _Its them!_

Ms. Baldam spoke up while everyone spoke in loud whispers.

_Wow their so cute! Those guys are hanging out with us. I wish I were them. Great more populars._

"So you two are our new students?" Ms. Baldam said, the class got quite.

"Umm yeah my name is Oscar and this is my brother Milo." The other guy smiled and waved. I can hear Kimberly sigh. Ohhh.

"Well take a seat." and she turns back to her phone. They both look over and see two seats, one infront me and the other infront of Kimberly, the one with GREEN EYES! sits infront of me and the blue eyed one infront of Kimberly. Wow.

Class went like that with them both staring into space and everyone saying their comments.

Now when Iook over at Samantha, she is staring at Oscar with desparate love. Gross. She then see's me looking at her and glares but then she smirks and mouths, 'He's mine'.

WHAT! Oh no she didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

~Oscar~

I groaned inside of my head.

I knew they were going to stare, whisper things, and other annoying things. Soon the bell rings and I sigh in relief, I look towards and see that he has a scowl on his face and is staring at his phone.

When we get out of class I ask whats bothering him.

"Its Pam, Kevin said he saw her already with some other guy." He growled, before I can anything else I feel a tap on my arm and we both turn around to see a girl with some other girls.

~Bea~

I see him and his brother standing there, just looking beautiful. I was thinking of going up there and start talking, but I saw Sammantha and her evil group of cheerleaders.

"Bea what do we do?" Kimberly asked me panicked. I just shook my head.

"Nothing, they'll turn her down anyway, and if they don't we know they go for icky girls." I told them, they nodded we walk to the caf.

When we got to our section, the cool good looking people, rich cool people, _the_ _cheerleaders, _the jocks, and the cool chill bad type, we saw Veronica texting. Chelsea doesn't really like her so much since she said she was bossy and annoying. But I see good in most people. I said _most_ though.

The body gaurd pulls the little rope thingy back and we all step inside, yeah its that excluded.

"Hey girlies, so have 'yall seen the new twin hotties." Veronica asked, and for that one minute Chelsea let her be her friend.

"Well DUH! And I have to say they are yummy." Chelsea agreed. They rest of us nodded, then the rest of the people we eat with came. The new students came in with the jocks.

~Oscar~

When we turned around we saw a group of girls in cheerleading outfits, the one in the center had large disgusting lips.

"Hi boys." She purred. Out of the coner of my eye I saw a really pretty girl with red hair shake her head and headed for the cafeteria, along with her friends.

The girl that looked like some kind of clam cleared her throat.

"Hi I'm Samantha, I see you two are new...How we show you around." She tried to I purr or something.

"Umm, no thanks." Milo answered, she seem to scowl at him for a minute but it was to fast to catch. I'm still going to keep a eye on her though.

"Oh well thats to bad, I guess we can all talk some other time." After that she blew a kiss, ugh, and left with her friends to the caferteria.

After that I turned around at Milo and saw him scowling at her retreating figure, he must of saw her too.

"Hey new kids." We heard a loud dumb voice call out, really more people.

We turned around to see football players with two nerdy kids.

"Hi." Milo smirked when he saw them, he always liked football and popularity, and now they are both walking towards him.

"Sup, I'm Jock, my real names is Jack but no one calls me that, and this is the rest of the guys." They waved. "And these two dorks are Albert and Jumbo." We looked at them and smiled weakly, we could tell that they got beat up alot and just looking at us made them more afraid.

"So." We looked back at Jock. "Since your new and you both met popularity standards, you can sit with us and they rest of the populars." After that they walked on to the caferteria, we decided to follow.

When we got in there, all the talking that had went been going on in the caferteria stopped, I didn't mind though, I knew it was going to happen.

So we sat down and everyone stared at us. I noticed the cute red head along with her friends but also did I see the cheer squad.

I looked around the caferteria and saw everyone starin at us to, but I also notice that they had food on their tables and that this one didn't. I looked at Milo and he saw the lack of food too. After that he looked lost, he always was a fan of food. I raised my eyebrow at all the people here, who seem to look like they had some kind of force field around them from bringing any unwanted people.

After all the silence I think it got to Milo.

"So... do _any_ of you eat?" He asked, I nodded along. All of the people staring looked at the table and the blonde girl from this morning shouted to a couple of waiters who were to busy staring at us to put the food down. They apolgized and rushed back into the kitchen.

They staring was back on. I had enough.

"You know its really not heathly to stare so much." I think that came out a little bit rude...Oh well. Milo snickered. I rolled my eyes back at him and looked at the people, none of them were looking at us anymore but they didn't start talking again.

That's when the red head came in.

~Bea~

I had to do something.

I could tell the new boys were getting uncomfortable and annoyed with the silence, so since I am that ah-mazing, I decided to step in.

"Hi." I replyed, everyone looked at me, but I was looking at green eyes. "My name is Bea, these are my friends Chelsea, Kimberly, Emererlda, and Joy. Nice to have you guys come to our school." I smiled brightly at them along with the girls, the guys smiled back at us. I felt Samantha glaring at me.

Bea: 1

Samantha: 0

Everyone seemed relaxed now that I said something.

"Well its nice to meet you, I'm Oscar and this is Milo." They guy waved, and I heard Kimberly sigh. Aww that is just to cute.

After that everyone eles introduced themselfs and I can say that lunch was pretty great. When everyone was finshing up with laughing from a joke that Milo was talking about, lunch was over.

"Bea thanks for saving lunch like that." Veronica told me

"Yeah Bea you rock." Razor said.

"That's how Bea is, _amazing_." Randy said, after that comment I walked off, Chelsea and the rest of the girls following me. Randy is such a weirdo.

"Bea they were so right, you saved the day." Esmerelda said, everyone nodded.

"Thanks you guys I'll see you next period, I just have to put some stuff into my locker." They nodded and headed for our next class. Theater IV. My favorite.

When I was almost finished putting some of my things away I heard a voice.

"Hey, your Bea right?" I looked over to see green eyes. Oh my god. He is even cuter close up.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered, he chuckled, wow.

"Yeah well thanks for helping me and my brother back there, it was getting kinda awkward." He took a step closer, and I could smell his breath, he was chewing on mint gum.

"Your welcome, I do that stuff all the time." He smiles.

"Well I guess that makes you a good person."

"I guess it does." Do I hear a hint of seductive. I think he did to since he looked shocked for a minute before looking away blushing.

"Yeah well I got to go." I nodded and looked down before I heard him wisper in my ear.

"I guess I'll see you around." Now I was the one blushing before I heard him walk away.

I sighed and closed my looker shut before I skipped to Theater IV.

_Best day ever._


End file.
